


Oblivious

by Jain



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: nuna_fanworks, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is less subtle than he'd like to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



Because he wasn't _stupid_, Changmin noticed when Yoochun started nudging Junsu obnoxiously whenever Changmin got a little flustered around Jaejoong, and also the significant nod he gave Yunho one afternoon when Changmin nearly jumped out of his own skin at Jaejoong's unexpected hug attack.

Unfortunately, knowing that there was something wrong didn't mean being able to fix it. If Changmin had been capable of hiding his feelings better, then he'd already have stopped blushing and becoming clumsy and tongue-tied and having mortifyingly inappropriate erections whenever Jaejoong was within a three-meter radius of him. The best Changmin could manage was to act as naturally as possible--which wasn't very--and to hope that he could wrestle his body back under control _soon_. The only saving grace was that Jaejoong seemed as oblivious to his effect on Changmin as he was to, well, everything else. It was too bad the same couldn't be said of their bandmates.

"Can I talk to you?" Yunho asked, after a perfunctory tap on the doorjamb to Changmin's bedroom.

Changmin shrugged and pushed his homework away. "Sure."

Yunho sat on Junsu's bed rather than his own, which was across the room against the far wall. Changmin obliged by turning so that they were facing each other and crossed his legs underneath himself; there wasn't space between the two beds for both sets of their legs unless they tangled them together. Changmin's stomach squirmed a little at the thought.

"What's up?" he asked, hoping futilely that he didn't already know the answer to his question.

Yunho leaned forward to fix him with an earnest look. "I need to ask you something that may be uncomfortable for you to answer. I wouldn't do it except that it's for the good of the group." He paused, and Changmin gave him a tiny nod, his heart racing despite himself. "Are you having problems with Jaejoong?"

"No!" Changmin said, startled. It hadn't even occurred to him that Yunho would place such a ridiculous spin on what Changmin had to admit were painfully obvious symptoms of something else entirely. He would have left it at that, except then he would've sounded sullen and childish, so he added, "It's just...Jaejoong-hyung looks a lot like a girl." He turned his head away a little as though he were too embarrassed to even look Yunho in the face, peering at him from the corners of his eyes and feeling suddenly grateful for his stupid, incriminating blush.

It was a calculated risk, telling Yunho about his interest in Jaejoong. If Yunho got angry or upset, things could go very badly. But Yoochun had obviously figured it out already--it was just Yunho's paranoia that made him think Changmin's reactions could be due to antipathy--and it wouldn't be long until Yunho did the same. Also, by confessing his crush, Changmin could spin it to make it seem that it was just Jaejoong being too pretty for his own good, and not Changmin being _that way_.

Yunho's eyes widened, but he didn't look angry or disgusted, and he didn't yell. He just said, "Oh. I see."

Changmin waited for the rest. The silence stretched on uncomfortably, and Changmin wondered, with a sick feeling growing in his stomach, if he'd been too clever for his own good. He even considered, for a brief, insane moment, if it were too late to take it back.

And then Yunho added, "Well. It happens to the best of us."

This time it was Changmin's turn to stare in dumbfounded silence. He accepted Yunho's slightly awkward hug and much more natural tousling of Changmin's hair. Then they sat together for a few minutes, chatting of inconsequentialities, until Yunho mentioned wanting a shower before bed and left him to his homework. Not a word was mentioned about the group, or the fans, or the negative publicity if Changmin were careless enough to let anyone pick up on his feelings for Jaejoong. Changmin had always known, albeit with an unexamined and vague sort of certainty, that Yunho cared for Dong Bang Shin Ki not simply out of obligation or self-interest, but because he actually, well, _cared_. It still made him feel warm inside to receive proof of that belief.

* * *

It was a given that that couldn't be the end of it. Yunho had a modicum of discretion; Yoochun and Junsu had none. As long as they restricted themselves to winks and nudges, it was tolerable. But then one night Junsu maneuvered Changmin into the seat beside Jaejoong at the dinner table with a mumbled excuse about the stove being too hot at his back. A couple days later, Yoochun mentioned to Jaejoong that Changmin needed to work on his harmonies for their newest song, and grinned when Jaejoong grabbed Changmin by the elbow and tugged him into Yoochun's and Jaejoong's bedroom for singing practice over Changmin's protests that he already sang their new song beautifully.

It had taken Changmin over five years to come to terms with the fact that he liked boys rather than girls. It seemed somehow unfair--not to mention completely _terrifying_\--that Yoochun and Junsu should take it in stride without any effort at all.

None of which could compare to the guilty, painful jolt he felt in the pit of his stomach when he stumbled into his room one night, half-dead on his feet, to find Jaejoong waiting for him with a determined expression on his face.

"Hey," Changmin said.

"Hi."

Changmin hung his jacket up in the closet while Jaejoong worked up to saying whatever he was there to say--which _didn't_ necessarily have anything to do with Changmin's not-so-hidden feelings, Changmin assured his guilty conscience.

As it turned out, Jaejoong wasn't particularly interested in saying anything, as Changmin realized rather swiftly when he turned back around and Jaejoong took several steps forward and leaned up to kiss Changmin on the cheek.

"Wha--" Changmin began, and then cut himself off. Jaejoong's eyes were dark and wide and a little frightened, and begging for an explanation mattered far less than saying, "Yes," and kissing the nervousness off of Jaejoong's beautiful face.

They ended up pressed against the door, trading slow kisses that got even better when Jaejoong showed him how to use his tongue, and frighteningly good when a shift in positions pressed one of Jaejoong's legs between his own.

"I didn't think you'd noticed," Changmin said during a brief breather, feeling his face heat a little with embarrassment at what Jaejoong must have thought of his pathetically blatant infatuation, no matter that he'd apparently come around to the same idea in the end.

Jaejoong smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Actually, Yoochun told me. I didn't have a clue until he said something the day before yesterday."

Changmin laughed, unable to help himself. Jaejoong fixed him with a mock-glare in response, amusement still dancing in his own eyes, and then dropped the pretense of indignation in favor of making happy noises when Changmin pulled him into yet another kiss.


End file.
